Draco Occidentalis Magnus
by UtterlyPointless
Summary: Scrapped. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Draco Occidentalis Magnus**

**This is all my sisters fault. Her idea, not mine.**

**I, nor my sister, own the Teen Titans universe, or anything in it.**

**The OC's and storyline are made up, and any similarities with events or people are completely coincidental.**

Chapter 1:

The rain washed over the baron cliff face. Lightning streaked across the clouds, clearly visible against the night sky.

The sudden flash temporally illuminated two people stood side by side staring out over the black waves, crashing against the rocks below them.

"Ready?" Asked one of them, obviously female from the sound her voice.

"Was I ever not?" Answered the other, defiantly male by his voice.

They glanced towards each other one last time then jumped into the abyss below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The glistening sun cast its light over the golden dunes, making even Cyborg retreat to the shade of the umbrella.

The recent heat wave meant that even the Titans spent most of their free time on the beach. They had set up their BBQ near a cove, close enough to their tower in case of an emergency

Robin sat in his chair, surveying the beach, until Starfire came running up with an eager expression on her face.

"Robin! I wish you to join me in the diving for 'scoobs'" she exclaimed. Robin just looked at her confused until he realised what she was talking about.

"Oh! You mean 'Scuba diving" Starfire just looked at him expectantly. "Sure, why not".

"Glorious!" exclaimed Star, jumping up and down with delight.

"Raven, watch those two" Robin managed to get out, pointing to Cyborg and Beastboy, already starting to fight, before he was pulled away by Star.

Raven looked up from her book just in time to see Robin disappear over a dune, and then glanced over at Cy and BB, now openly fighting over the BBQ, and went back to her book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Star where at the queue, lining up for their scuba gear, when people started screaming and running up the beach. Robin swore loudly then he and Star ran forwards to a life guard talking to a frantic looking diver.

"What's happening?" Asked Robin when he got to the life guard.

"It's pretty hard not to notice what's happening!" Shouted the life guard pointing out to the ocean. Starfire gasped and Robin looked to where he was pointing.

Robin looked just time see a scaly tail disappear under a wave. Robin looked along to see a long dark shape carry on across the beach.

"Starfire! Follow that thing while I get the others!" Shouted Robin already running towards their cove. He had some worries about leaving Starfire with it, but she could fly and he wasn't a fast enough swimmer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin had gone to tell the others, and they had gone back and got the T-ship. They had met up with Starfire a little while later, who had said that the thing was heading towards the cliff where she had left Silky long ago.

They were sailing along when Cyborg picked up the thing on his radar.

"Green bean, your ready to go" said Cyborg into his mic.

"THAT'S NOT MY CODENAME!" Shouted Beastboy into his mic.

"Just shut up and go" said Raven while Robin pressed the ejector seat button, sending BB flying out of his cockpit.

The shape-shifter landed with a splash, instantly turned into a shark and swam ahead of the T-ship. BB scanned ahead of him and startled when he discovered something shocking, and unexpected.

He jumped out of the water, changed back to human and shouted "DUDE! There are two of them!" Before turning back into a shark and landing in the water.

**There you go. If you don't like it, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided that I don't care if any of you review, but if you have anything to say, say it.**

**We don't own the teen titan universe, but we do own the OC's and the story.**

Chapter 2

When BB landed back in the water he looked ahead and managed to see the two creatures fully.

The two beasts were long and scaled, their reptilian heads regarded him with keen interest atop there long necks. Their legs were flat against their sides, with razor sharp talons resting against their scales. Their wings propelled them through the water as their tail guided them along the currents. One a jet black the other a pearly white.

They looked at each other momentarily as the T-ship broke the surface. The white one then dashed past Beastboy enticing him to follow, while the black one swam past the T-ship.

Robin turned the T-ship round and gave chase to the black one. He followed the creature's tail which suddenly rose up and out of the water.

When the T-ship broke the waves the Titans where in an awed silence as they beheld the creature before them.

"Is that a …?" whispered Raven.

"A dragon." Replied Cyborg quietly.

The black dragon then flew past hitting their ship with its tail. Robin then spun the ship around firing its seismic cannons at the beast; the dragon narrowly dodged them, but fired back with a blast of black fire.

Raven and Starfire's cockpits opened and they took to the air, firing star bolts and psychic blasts respectively. A raging battle then ensued.

Raven and Starfire flew around the dragon trying to find a weak spot, but to no avail. The dragon seemed almost invincible.

"Starfire try to lure it over there" shouted Raven pointing towards the cliff-face, to which Starfire nodded.

Starfire flew round the dragons head inviting it to chase her, after a while the dragon seemed to gain interest and she flew for her life.

Raven then flew towards the T-ship and told them to charge up full power in the seismic cannons for a huge attack, once Starfire had got the dragon into place.

Once the T-ship had started charging its weapons, Raven turned round and started flying towards Starfire.

Raven shouted out to Starfire "Look out!" When she saw what was happening. It was too late.

The dragon was right on Starfire's heels, literally, and lunged forward, swallowing Starfire whole.

Raven, appalled at what had just happened gathered up her power, generated a huge raven around her and charged at the dragon, crashing into its back and pushing it into the cliff below.

The T-ship was about to fire at the dragon, when a green Pterodactyl, a white haired girl riding it, flew up and landed in front of the dragon.

The Pterodactyl changed back into Beastboy once the girl had jumped off. He shouted for the Titans to stop.

The T-ship landed in front of him and Raven flew up to him.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Raven, angry at Beastboy for stopping them "that thing just ate Star!"

"Just trust me!" He replied and turned to face the dragon, which was listening to the girl, and glancing at them.

All that he could here was the girl shouting some strange sounds up to the beast. 'She was probably speaking dragon' thought Beastboy with a chuckle, but little did he know he was correct.

Why did you attack them! shouted the girl **(the means that its dragon)**.

They attacked me first! Besides! I gave them a warning replied the dragon, but the girl was having none of it, after some more arguing took place, the dragon finally gave in.

The black beast then stepped forward; put its head near the ground in front of the remaining Titans and started what seemed to be it throwing up. After some effort, the dragon managed to spit up a very distressed looking Starfire, spittle dripping form her body.

"I never want to do that again" said Starfire matter-of-factly, repulsed by the saliva that she was coated in.

The dragon seemed to cough, gaining their attention, and proceeded to change into a boy, with long black hair and strange black eyes.

"Umm, sorry about that" said the boy, before getting slapped by Starfire.

The boy looked back sharply and his eyes were no longer that of a human, but of a dragon, the long dark slits of pupil, surrounded by brown, flecked with red and black.

Starfire gasped, in both amazement of the dragon eyes' beauty, but also in fear of another attack from the beast. The white haired girl saw this and ran up, held the boys shoulders, and made him look at her.

The girl started muttering in the strange tongue she had earlier. The boy blinked, and then his pupils slowly shrunk until they were round, and his irises slowly turned black. After his eyes were back to normal, he looked around the group, each Titan in turn glancing away from his eyes, and their creepy darkness.

The boy then licked his lips and thought hard, then looked like he decided on something.

"You know what?" He asked. "You taste a bit like cherries" he said looking over at Starfire, to which she frowned. He then looked around again and continued, "well, we know who you are, so… I'm Josh" he said pointing at himself.

Josh was strange looking boy; he had long flowing black hair, falling down past his waist. His eyes were almost totally black, making him look like he had no irises. He wore completely black, baggy clothes, making him look almost female from certain angles.

"And I'm Kayley" said the girl. She was smaller then Josh, but not by much, her hair was pure white, and only came down to her shoulders. Her eyes also looked like they had no irises, but this time because they were white. She wore a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. She had a darker blue cardigan on over the top.

Robin just looked at them, then at his team and replied "I think you should come with us for the moment" and started walking towards the T-ship. When he got there he said "get in".

"Oh, we can fly if you want" asked Kayley, trying to be nice.

"No it's ok, he just doesn't trust us" said Josh walking towards the T-ship and getting in. Kayley just sighed and followed.

**There you go, the dragons are people! Woo.**

**Next chapter, who are Josh and Kayley?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here it is the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**I want to torture someone on the next disclaimer so review me and tell me who you want to be tortured. Utterly pointless' co-writer.**

**We don't own the teen titan universe, but we do own the OC's and the story.**

Chapter 3

The trip back to Titans Tower was uneventful and was in complete silence. It was only when they entered common room that Robin spoke up.

"Ok. First question. What are you?" Bellowed Robin.

Josh just stared at him menacingly while Kayley spoke up. "We're half-dragons" said Kayley merrily.

Robin just stared at them blankly. "What?" he answered.

"They're shape shifters, like me, only with dragons" replied Beastboy.

"Yeh that's right and we're sorry we caused such a fuss. It wouldn't have happened if someone had listened to me!" Kayley said eying Josh while he wasn't looking.

"Hey, you were the one who said we should see if those guys had stopped following us" Josh retaliated, obviously hurt by the remark from Kayley.

"Oh so now it's my fault is it? Because I suggested we do something that you did without thinking makes it my fault! You didn't even tell me where you were going, I had to come looking for you!" argued Kayley with the slightest hint of anger in her voice.

The Titans started to back away from them as Josh and Kayley yelled at each other, it was obvious they didn't want to get involved. They were beginning to worry that a fight was going to break out between the half-dragons.

As the thought of two dragons battling over whose fault it was slipped through the Titans minds, the angry yells turned from English to a foreign dialect that everyone assumed was dragon tongue.

What would mother have said if she new that you risked both our lives without even telling me or thinking it through? She'd be ashamed of you! Kayley bellowed at the top of her voice.

Don't bring her into this! Josh spat at her.

Just because you and her didn't see eye to eye! tears were starting to form in Kayley's eyes as she said this.

You know she hated us!

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN" she cried.

The Titans jumped suddenly at the fact that they could understand her and their gaze drifted across the room and rested on Josh's shocked face.

"Don't you ever say that again" she repeated quietly before she turned around and ran out the door they had come in through.

Beastboy attempted to follow her, but stopped when Josh said "Don't bother following her; she can be very emotional at times…"

He strolled casually past the others and out of the door Kayley had recently departed through.

"Erm….ok," Cyborg said. "That was…. Interesting."

"Do you think we should go find Kayley?" Starfire asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes I think we should, who knows what she'll do?" Robin replied with concern, but for a different reason.

"Raven you stay here in case she comes back. Cyborg and I will patrol the streets, Starfire and Beastboy scan from the sky," Robin said his favourite catch-phrase, and with that they left the tower to find Kayley.

* * *

The wind whipped Kayley's face as she ran, but she didn't care she didn't want to be anywhere near Josh. So she kept running. As she ran the houses became smaller and the landscape turned from city to woodland.

She finally stopped when she could no longer see the tower. Out of breath and energy she sat down on a log at the edge of a river. She leaned over the log and ran her fingers over the clear water. She made a cup in her hands and scooped up the water and washed her face, attempting to wash away the memories the fight with Josh had awakened.

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" Robin asked through the microphone in his bike helmet.

"No, so far my search has been unsuccessful." Starfire replied.

"Same here, what I can't understand is how we can lose a dragon?" Cyborg answered, "I mean, come on!"

"Dragons aren't always the same size" scolded Raven.

"Unless…" Began Beastboy, "She isn't in dragon form. She could be on foot, human foot."

"That's it!" yelled Robin through the mic system. "She isn't a dragon!"

"Damn! It would take ages to find her!" cursed Cyborg, frustrated at the possibility that all their effort was for nothing.

"Raven" Robin commanded to his team member, "find Josh and tell him to help us."

Raven nodded to herself and acknowledged Robin, then set off through the tower, trying to find the dark boy. Raven had all but given up, when she found him near the basement, slouching against a wall.

"We need you're help…" began Raven before Josh cut in.

"Finding Kayley?" asked Josh rudely. "Why should I?"

"Well, she is your friend, a fellow half-dragon…" listed Raven.

"My sister" Josh interrupted.

"She is? THEN WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HER?" Bellowed Raven, now very angry.

Josh looked up at her before replying "Fine, but you owe me."

Raven nodded.

Josh got down on all four's before he started shrinking and growing scales. His pale skin started turning a dark shade of grey then into a shiny black. His eyes grew to twice their original size and on his back he grew delicate black wings, almost see-through when the light caught them.

He flew up and landed on Ravens shoulder saying "let's go", his draconic accent easily noticeable.

After some complaining on Ravens part about how her shoulder hurt, they set off.

When they got outside, Josh smelt the air and glanced around carefully and pointed east with his snout.

**May I just say that this chapter took a long time and made my shoulder hurt so you better like it! Someone other then Utterly pointless.**

**Next chapter we meet someone new want to find out who it is? Then read it! READ IT ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own the teen titan universe, but we do own the OC's and the story.**

**REVIEW GOD DAMMIT! - Utterlypointless**

Chapter 4

Raven started walking in the direction Josh had pointed to. "Fly why don't you?"

"Can you stop talking like that please?" Raven asked as she didn't want to have to listen to him talking in that weird voice all night.

"Find Kayley you want me too, then put up with voice you must!"

"This is going to be a long night." Raven mumbled, as she took off from the ground and glided gently out over the sea.

"Robin, Kayley is in the east of the city." Raven said into her communicator.

"How do you know?" Robin said "She could be anywhere, what makes you think she's there?"

"Let's just say a little dragon told me." She replied as she watched Josh sniffing the air trying to catch Kayley's scent in the wind.

"Land now you must, down there she is." Josh said as he gazed at the forest below him.

Raven landed in a clearing near where Josh had pointed, she waited for him to turn back into his human form then asked "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Hey you asked for my help, you don't think she's here then go find her your self!" he replied at the thought of Raven thinking him a liar.

"Alright, if you say she's here then I believe you, but I think we should wait for the others to get here before we go looking for her," She pulled out her communicator and said "Guys we are in the woods, come and find us and then we'll look for Kayley together."

"Right we'll be there soon." grunted a rather annoyed Robin.

* * *

From the shadows of a nearby tree a cloaked figure watched as Raven and Josh started to talk about Draconis, the planet where the half-dragons live. 

_They must be here looking for the other half-dragon_ thought the mysterious figure. _But I'll get to her first then you will pay for what you did to me._ And he walked backwards following a nearby river till he found what he was looking for.

Next to the river sat Kayley, crying into her hands. The figure moved forwards through the bushes and moved up to Kayley so quietly she didn't notice him.

"You ok?" he asked

Kayley jumped up and turned round so fast she tripped off the log she was sitting on and fell backwards into the river.

"ARGH" she said as she felt the cold water chill her insides.

"Oops sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The boy said, offering her a hand.

"Oh no it's ok; I didn't know you were there. How long have you been stood behind me?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

"Not long," he said as Kayley took off her wet jacket. "I'm Ghost by the way."

"I'm Kayley, nice to meet you." She said. The cold night air was starting to make her shiver as she stood there dripping wet, but she did not notice, she was too busy taking in Ghost's appearance. He was quite tall with black hair down to his shoulders. He wore a black cloak over a plain black t-shirt and his baggy trousers were covered in chains.

His appearance made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she did not show it.

"Hey, your shivering, wear this, it will warm you up." Ghost said as he slung his cloak around her.

Thanks said Kayley not realizing she was speaking dragon tongue.

You're welcome, your friends are looking for you, I'll take you to them. Ghost said as he led Kayley through the woods.

"Wait, you speak dragon, I thought only dragons and half-dragons could speak it." Kayley asked.

"If dragons can learn to speak human, why can't a human learn to speak dragon?" replied Ghost in English.

Kayley stopped for a moment and regarded Ghost carefully. _He seems human._ Thought Kayley, _but,_ she sniffed the air, changing her nose slightly, so it had the capabilities of a dragon's. She smelt Ghost. The natural human smells, and something else, something she couldn't put her finger on.

Kayley snapped out her thoughts before Ghost got too far ahead. He didn't seem to notice Kayley's short absence, and he stepped though a small passage, with huge plants on either side.

When Kayley stepped though after him she was in a clearing, Ghost was no where to be found. She looked around again and instead saw Raven and Josh both looking the other way in relative silence.

For a moment Kayley pondered about Ghost, but then thought she should make her presence known. She gave a slight cough, Raven and Josh turned to look at her.

"Kayley where have you been?And why are you soaking wet?" queried Raven. Before Kayley had a chance to formulate a coherent sentence Cyborg came crashing through the trees, following a wildly sniffing green basset hound.

"Hey, we found them!" Beast Boy shouted, reverting to human form but still sniffing the air, it took him a moment to stop.

"So, what did we miss?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

"Nothing, we were just standing here waiting for you guys and then Kayley turned up, after a dip in a lake, it seems." Josh replied, grinning at his sopping sister.

"I fell in the river, it's no big deal, a guy called Ghost gave me his…cloak thing to keep me from freezing." She gestured with the black garment.

"Who? We didn't see anyone." Josh glanced around, his oddly draconic eyes scanning for any sign of someone they didn't know.

"He said his name was Ghost, and then he said 'your friends are looking for you' in dragon tongue and led me here. Then he just…wasn't here anymore." Kayley wouldn't have believed he existed herself, were it not for the cloak and the hypothermia.

"Well, we should get back to the tower; I'll tell Robin we got her." Cyborg jabbed at his arm until Robin's face appeared and he relayed the message.

* * *

"Where has she gone now?" Josh padded into the common room, a look of resignation on his face. 

"Lost Kayley again?" Raven asked, almost smirking.

"Actually yes." Josh glared at her. "You seen her?"

"Maybe." Raven continued to read her book.

"That really doesn't help me." Josh growled.

"I know, but if you must know, she's on the roof." Raven glanced at the half-dragon as he fumed.

"Why not just tell me that?" He almost shouted.

"I like to watch shadow dragons suffer." She repressed another bitter comment on the subject and left it at that.

I'll give you suffering, demon He grumbled, stalking out.

"You'd better be glad I can't understand that." Raven shouted after him.

* * *

Kayley sat on the edge of the roof, fingering the corner of the cloak Ghost had given her earlier, something about it made her feel uneasy. A human, as far as she knew, that could speak in the dragon tongue was quite a rare thing, in fact she didn't know of a single case. 

There must be something I'm missing about him, I mean, where did he go earlier? She grumbled to herself.

I come and go as I please, one of the perks of being a living shadow. A familiar voice rang from behind her.

She spun, trying to spot the interloper, but saw only the empty roof.

"I'm here." The voice came from beside her; she turned in time to spot the shadow on the side of the air conditioning unit mould into a human shape.

She gasped as a feature formed in the endless blackness until her mysterious benefactor from earlier was sharing a roof with her.

"We meet again." He said with a charming smile.

"Indeed," Kayley couldn't help herself, the old-fashioned agreement just slipped out, "Here's your cloak, thank you." She thrust the black cloth at him; he took it and threw it over his shoulders, obscuring him into a shapeless mass with a head.

"Ah, that's better." He shuffled it into a comfortable position.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kayley asked boldly.

"You just did, but go ahead." Ghost replied pedantically.

"You're not entirely…well, human, are you?" She asked him quietly.

"No, but then neither are you." He pointed out, inspecting his nails.

"But you aren't a dragon, or even a half-dragon. What are you?" She stood to face him.

"I am what I am, that being neither human nor inhuman, neither living nor dead. I am trapped between the two. I spend my days as a shadow. A Ghost. Have been ever since…that's not important." He trailed off rather lamely.

Kayley, who is that? Josh's voice carried across the roof, using his native tongue in an attempt to confuse the stranger.

My name is Ghost and I'd appreciate if you didn't try to trick me with dragon tongue. the 'living shadow' spun to face the dark dragon.

Josh noticed a look of pure hatred run through the stranger's eyes, but as quickly as it came it was gone, the dark hazel remaining an unreadable, unemotional pool. Josh dismissed it as anger at the attempted deception.

"I suppose I'm going to have to meet everyone else now then?" Ghost suddenly asked.

'Yes, I think you'd better." Josh said, his voice wavering slightly, something in the stranger's tone made him feel like all the happiness had been sucked from the tower. To make a shadow dragon feel this way was quite a feat, they were the bravest of all types, besides reds, who were basically all brawn and very little grey matter.

I really didn't want to He said aside to Kayley and followed Josh into the tower.

It still unnerved the pearl dragon to notice that when he moved he seemed to be walking on the air just above the floor and neither his footsteps nor the multiple chains on his jeans made a sound.

**Read over and finished by Reamis, as a special new year's gift. So you'll forgive if the style and pace of the writing varies in minor ways. (Readhis stories! Woo free advertising!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Chapter 5! Um... woo!**

Chapter 5

As Kayley, Ghost and Josh walked through the corridors to the common room there was an eerie silence as if the whole tower was deserted. Kayley could have sworn that the corridors where becoming ever darker as they walked further through the tower.

As they passed Ravens room for the third time Kayley whispered to Ghost "I don't think he knows where he is going."

"I guessed, by the way I really don't want to meet the Titans." Ghost whispered back.

"Why not, any normal person would give their right arm and left leg to see these guys."

"Well I'm not exactly normal am I!" replied Ghost

They had just passed Ravens room a fourth time and Kayley felt she had to say something. "Josh, you have no idea where we are going do you?"

"What gives you that idea?" Josh grunted, annoyed that his own sister doubted him.

"The fact that we have just passed Ravens room for the fourth time," she replied getting annoyed "You can walk around in circles for the rest of the day if you want, but I'm taking Ghost to see the Titans!"

She tugged on Ghost's shirt pulling him along behind her as she walked in the opposite direction. Josh stood there staring at the smug look Ghost had on his face with pure hatred in his eyes.

* * *

"Dude where's the remote!" Beastboy shouted as he sped around the room searching for the remote.

"It's on the table." Raven said bluntly to stop him from shouting so she could read her book. She didn't want to have to stop reading because she was at a very interesting part. She just happened to be reading Beastboys diary, but he didn't notice.

Star was having a very interesting conversation with robin about what hotdogs were made of on the other side of the room and if you looked close enough you could see Robin turning a faint shade of green.

Cyborg however was dissecting what appeared to be half of a cow for the evening meal.

The doors to the room slid open and in walked Kayley laughing at Ghost making a very accurate impression of Josh.

The whole room went silent at the sight of Ghost and Robin had a questioning look on his face.

Noticing the whole of the Titans attention was on Ghost, Kayley said "Guys, this is Ghost, I told you about him. He gave me the cloak thing, remember?" She studied their faces for a moment and guessed that they did not remember, or they were so shocked they had a complete stranger in their common room; they hadn't bothered listening to her.

There was only a moment's silence when all of a sudden Starfire shouted "Welcome friend of Kayley's! I am Starfire, the dog sniffing at your leg is Beastboy, Cyborg is over in the kitchen killing something…"

"It's already dead Star."

"Yes and that's Raven reading and Robin is….where is Robin?" Star asked puzzled about Robin's disappearance.

"Star, he is probably bent over a toilet bowl thinking about what hotdogs are made of," Beastboy said as he jumped on the sofa, rolled off and casually hit his head on the table.

"But what is he doing there?"

"Oh I wonder." Kayley said as she made her way over to the table and helped Beastboy off the floor. Just as she did this the changeling turned into a green kitten and started to purr as Kayley stroked him.

Ghost watched as she did this with admiration in his eyes and something occurred to him. _Maybe what I'm doing is wrong, they all look so happy._ He dismissed the thought and reminded them all he was still in the room with a little cough.

Beastboy turned back to normal and said "Hey Ghost are you staying the night?"

"No I don't think so" he replied. Kayley immediately sat up from the sofa when she heard him say this.

"Why not?"

"Well I've got things to do and…."

"You're staying the night whether you like it or not!" She shouted, then added in a small voice "please?" When she said this she made a face that rivalled the cuteness of Beastboys cute face.

After a few seconds of watching Kayley's eyes grow bigger and cuter he finally agreed "Ok ok I'll stay."

"YAY!" Kayley shouted as she leapt on Ghost nearly knocking him over as she hugged him.

His shocked face turned to a warm smile as he returned the hug.

Ghost looked up just in time to see the Titans exchange glances. Kayley broke up the hug before Ghost realised anything had changed. Robin had entered the room with Josh behind him and he had an angry look on his face.

"Come on, I want to watch T.V." Kayley said ignoring her brothers evil stares. She ran over to the sofa and dived on BB trying to prise the remote from his hands.

Ghost used his powers and stole the remote while Kayley was wrestling with a green octopus.

"Hey no fair" Kayley shouted as a green gorilla sat on her.

BB turned back and said "Who said anything about playing fair?"

While the others were watching T.V. Cyborg covertly pulled Robin aside and whispered "Robin, we've got a problem, none of my senses can pick ghost up, if it wasn't for my normal eye and ear, I'd be completely oblivious to him."

"Right" said Robin ponderously, already formulating ideas, "we'll keep an eye on him."

"I don't trust him Robin."

"Neither do I, but Kayley does and I trust here."

BB poked his head round the door and said "Dude! Your missing movie night!"

"We're coming" Cyborg said as he skipped into the room. Robin followed not quite as eager as Cy.

"Shouldn't we wait for Josh?" Asked Raven.

"Why? You miss him?" Kayley replied as she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. She looked back at Raven just in time to notice the toaster flying towards her, but she dodged easily.

"Whoa, touchy." Mocked Kayley.

"Your worse." BB added, but didn't quite avoid the sofa cushion thrown at him.

"That's it you asked for it. BB! I challenge you to a pillow fight!" Kayley stated loudly.

Soon the battle was raging and Star had joined in throwing the entire couch at once, while Cyborg, who had also joined in took refuge behind the thrown couch and threw his pillows from there.

By the time they had finished the room was littered with feathers and the remains of the couch and pillows.

"Oops" Star muttered as she surveyed the mess around her.

"Don't worry, we'll shop for a new couch tomorrow and the boys can clean the room" planed Kayley.

"What!" Cy and BB cried out together. "Ok its settled then. Goodnight." With that Kayley led Star away, out of the room, and of to bed.

* * *

On the roof a cold breeze lifted the hair of Ghosts face as he stared out towards the city. He pulled a communicator up to his mouth and said "Phase 1 is complete. I have befriended the hybrid, but the other seems aggressive."

"IT DOES NOT MATTER WE ONLY WANT THE GIRL. PROCEED TO PHASE 2." A robotic voice replied.

Ghost turned round and strolled back into the tower unaware that he was being watched.

**Woo….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry this chapter took so long but I've been very ill. **

Chapter 6

The roof of the Tower became silent as Ghost left the roof, leaving only the shadowed figure to his thoughts.

I knew it. growled Josh How dare he touch my sister. and with that he turned into a dragon and followed Ghost at a tremendous speed.

Ghost was had run into kayley on the way to the common room (for he was now sleeping on the sofa, but little does he know it is completely trashed.)

"Ghost I'm really sorry, but we kinda totalled the couch." She mumbled, worried that he might hold a grudge against her for destroying the only comfortable piece of furniture in the common room.

"Its ok, I've had to sleep on a cave floor for the past few days so the carpet should be…" He didn't finish his sentence because a large, black dragon had tackled him to the ground.

JOSH!> Kayley roared shaking the tower from head to toe. What the hell are you doing!>

* * *

"Whoa, is it me or did the tower just shake?" Beastboy asked Cyborg as they walked to their rooms.

"Better go check it out." Cyborg said as he ran up to the next floor.

* * *

Kayley's shouts did nothing to stop the fight, but had alerted the Titans that something was wrong. They had all run up to where Ghost and josh where fighting. Ghost scared for his life shot a blast of shadow at the dragon, but all it did was leave a cut in his arm.

Josh let out a blast of black fire that hurtled towards Ghost but never hit him because Kayley had stepped in and deflected the blast with her bright shining scales.

What are you doing?>

He is the one who has been following us; he's the one who has been giving us away!.

Stop fighting him!>

No!>

Fine Dezaldor I will let you do whatever you want to Ghost if you can give an answer to a riddle.>

Fine, what's the riddle?> he said turning back human.

Only one colour, but not one size, stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies, present in sun, but not in rain, doing no harm and feeling no pain. What is it?>

You could tell Josh didn't know from the mortified expression on his face. He was never any good at riddles and he knew he couldn't get out of answering it because she had used his name. "Alright Cielo, you win, but mark my words I will get revenge for what he has put us through." He growled and stood unmoving staring at Ghost.

The air in the corridor was still and uneasy. Raven surveyed the two siblings and decided to break the silence and the staring contest. "Josh your bleeding!" she said and everyone looked at Josh's right arm. Raven walked over to Josh and was about to touch his arm to heal it when Kayley grabbed her wrist.

"If you want to keep your hand I suggest you let me do it." Kayley said as she shoved Raven out of the way.

"Why can't I do it?" Raven asked

"Because shadow dragon blood is very acidic and can melt through anything, that's why….and it's technically not blood." She said as she healed Josh.

Raven went paler then usual when she heard this. "If its not blood then what is it?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"It's a substance called Ichor, its white in colour and different types have different traits."

"If it's supposed to be white, then why is his red?" BB asked as he waved a hand in front of Josh's blank face. He gave a little scream when Josh's steely eyes fixed their gaze on him.

"I'll let you tell them, and then maybe you'll tell them why people are after us." Josh said as he walked off of the roof.

"People are after you?" Robin asked with a questioning look on his face.

Kayley sighed "I didn't want to tell you guys. I didn't want you to get involved."

"Tell us what? Get us involved in what? What is going on here?" Robin asked clearly confused.

"It's a long story maybe we should sit down." Kayley said as she started walking to the common room, she really didn't want to talk about it and the Titans knew it.

They walked down to the common room in complete silence, they all kept glancing at Kayley, but she completely ignored them. She had so much running through her head she nearly walked into the wall. _What should I tell them? Can I really trust them with our secret? Why is everyone staring at me? I didn't realise it was such a big deal. _She lost her train of thought when she collided with Cyborg, she fell to the floor with a large bump on her head where she was hit.

"Argh, why did you stop?" Kayley moaned from the floor. She was helped to her feet by Beastboy and he took care not to let her fall over from any dizziness she might have been feeling.

"I just realised, your little friend is gone." He said in a monotone voice.

"Ghost," Kayley mumbled as she rubbed her bruised head. "Erm, he said he was going to the beach. Something about making himself feel calm after what happened."

"BB I want you to follow him, he cant of gotten too far and Kayley I need you to tell me everything." Robin ordered. Kayley watched as BB ran out the door, she didn't really know what was happening and she was finding it hard to stand.

Robin lead Kayley to a chair and sat her down, he didn't want her to collapse before she told him her story.

"Well as you know I am a pearl dragon, a being of light that kind of thing." She stated "Well we are special."

"What do you mean special?" Robin asked he wore a very serious expression that did more then disturb Kayley.

"Well you know what I told you about Ichor and how every different type has a different trait?" she asked.

"Yes" Robin answered "What about it?"

"Pearl Ichor has an unusual trait. It is pure luck."

"What do you mean pure luck?"

"I mean if you drink one drop you have enough luck to win the lottery three times in a row! That's what I mean!" Kayley shouted getting a bit to worked up about the whole situation.

"And that's why people have been following you? To get your blood?"

"That's what I think they want." She sighed not wanting to tell him any more, but she knew what he was going to ask next.

"So why is Josh's bl… Ichor red instead of white?" Kayley winced as he asked this.

"Because you don't just get shadow dragons, they're not a natural breed. You cant be born one. You have to become one."

"How do you become one?" Robin asked now he was really interested.

"You really wanna know?" She only had to look at Robins face to know that he wanted to no. Badly. "To become a shadow dragon you have to kill a pearl dragon, get its heart, cut open your chest, place the dragon heart over yours, and spear both of them with a shard of the Draconus Spear. Then you'll turn into a shadow dragon."

Robin stood there with his mouth hanging open and disbelieving expression on his face.

"Can I go yet?"

"Sure go ahead."

Kayley stood up and started to walk across the common room, she got to the door just as Cyborg walked through with news about Ghost.

"We found him down at the beach." He said happily while BB walked in carrying pizza boxes. "Oh and we bought pizza!"

BB deposited the boxes on the table. "Hey Kayley you don't look too good." He said as he looked at her. After he said this Kayley fell forwards into his arms unconscious and knocked him to the floor.

"Whoa." He said as he raised his head to see the unconscious Kayley's head on his chest.

**Ok its done I hope you enjoyed it people. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I sorry everyone.

But this story has been scrapped.

Sorry.

UtterlyPointless


End file.
